Digimon: Lost Chronicle IOf Angels and Shadows
by Count-Hagane
Summary: Here's another story I've been saving for a rainy day, hope you like it (please send reviews!)
1. A Good but not quite stable Start

****

DIGIMON

The Lost Chronicle I: Of Angels and Shadows

By: Count-Hagane

__

Now this follows the Season 1 Digimon series which (as fucked up as it was) was still pretty good, now in this one you'll learn of two Digi-Destined who were also meant to be, and of three 'dark' crests that never should have been…but when you look at it, I guess it really is of the Angels and Shadows.

Mortis Matrix (that's pronounced Matt-trix) looked up at the July night sky; it was a rather hot night considering it was nighttime? He looked around at the night life that was New York City and thought to himself, "_Geez…does life ever get better than this? All I would need now is one of my friends accompanying me, like…_"

Suddenly Mortis' train of thought was broken by the sound of, "Mortis, wait up…don't forget your Jake Mortis!" Mortis turned around to see his friend from school Jake Jovi running up behind him, "Hello Jake, what's new with you." Mortis said in a flat tone of voice, Jake looked at Mortis and said, "Oh come on Mortis, don't pretend like you're not happy to see me?" Mortis smiled a bit and said, "Yeah, guess you're right. So want to walk with me?"

Mortis and Jake walked until they were at the corner of Wall Street, There Mortis said to Jake: "You wanna know something Jake, I want to go away from here." Jake at that moment gave Mortis a frightened look, Mortis saw this and continued, "No, no, no, I didn't mean like Heaven/Hell out of here…I meant leave the city, see more of the untamed areas of America. I mean don't get me wrong, I like the city, but I feel as if I should be somewhere else doing something…I dunno, important?" Jake then said, "Mortis, I know…I feel that way too, I feel as if right this very moment someone is pressing buttons to guide our destiny down a divine path." Mortis looked at his friend and said, "You've been drinking your fathers' scotch again haven't you?"

Jake looked up at the sky and asked, "Uh, Mortis? How long ago was the 4th of July?" Mortis replied, "You must've been drinking your fathers' scotch, it was a week ago." Jake then pointed up and said, "Oh really, then explain all the colors in the sky I'm seeing right now?"

Mortis looked up and saw the sky lit up above him, Mortis replied: "Okay, I know I didn't have any scotch but, I can see it too Jake." Suddenly two sphere of light shot down from the sky and impacted the ground right in front of them, Mortis reached into both holes and pulled out what looked like two digital watches and two pendants with nothing in them. Mortis seemed to remember seeing these somewhere before, but where?

Mortis then saw a column of flames form around him and his friend, Mortis blacked out.

***

When he came to, Mortis noticed he was on Wall Street anymore, nor anywhere in New York for that matter. He saw that he was in a forest of some kind, how he had got there he had no idea? But then he saw the little watch thing and the empty pendant next to him and thought to himself: "_Man, these things take a licking and keep on ticking. I got to show this to Jake?_" But then Mortis looked around and saw that Jake was NOWHERE to be seen, Mortis then noticed that the little pendant was glowing. Mortis got up and walked around, he noticed that the pendant glowed brighter when he pointed it in one direction. He thought maybe it was a locator of some sort, he went in the direction which the glow was brightest and thought he would find Jake. But instead it lead him to a tree, and inside the tree was a hollowed out compartment holding a crimson chest plate of steel, and on this chest plate was the symbol of a human figure in a robe with wings.

Mortis felt the chest plate and felt as if he was meant to find it, as if fate had guided him here to take it. Mortis then saw a small beam of light shot out of it and hit the pendant. When the light subsided Mortis looked at it and saw a smaller version of the symbol on the pendant. Mortis put the chest plate on and went off in search for his friend Jake, eventually finding out that the armor had enhanced his leg strength because he found he could jump at least ten feet in the air, and could run as fast as a Rottwiler.

***

Jake had pretty much the same situation, after finding a silver chest plate and obtaining his crest (which is in the shape of a cloud with a thunder bolt coming out of it) Jake put on the chest plate and dozed off for a nap.

At that moment Tai and the crew were passing through, they saw Jake and thought that he might be an enemy. They tied him up and dragged him along behind him (all the while he was asleep because Jake is a VERY deep sleeper).

Meanwhile Mortis was making tracks; he felt he was getting close to his friend Jake. He looked around and heard the sound of footsteps, and the sound of something being dragged on the ground. He headed towards the sound and found the group. He saw Jake on the ground and said, "You have my friend captive there, I ask that he'd be released at once."

Tai was the one to answer that demand with: "Who are you and who do you work for?" Mortis looked at him oddly and replied, "Work for? I work for no one but myself! Now again I say, release my friend or pay the consequences."

Well when Mortis got his first saw the Digimon, he fell to his knees laughing. Insulting them each separately thinking that if this is what he had to face to get his friend back, he'd be through them like a bowling ball through tissue paper. But when he saw their attacks, he sprung into action and started using their powers against them, eventually disabling all seven of them. He then somehow managed to materialize an energy sword and held it right up to Sora's throat, Mortis said: "For the last time, release my friend at once or I kill your red headed companion." Matt looked at Mortis' eyes and said, "Go ahead then, kill her, she means nothing to us!" Tai gave Matt one sharp look and yelled, "MATT, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU—!" Matt cut him off and gave a look of 'trust me'. Mortis looked at Matt and said, "So that's the way it's going to be? FINE, say hello to the after life!" Mortis swung the sword back and paused for a few seconds, then he brought it forward and! MISSED!

Mortis looked at them and said, "Humph, I missed? Consider yourselves lucky." Matt walked over to Mortis and said, "You didn't miss, I saw the look in your eyes. You never had any attention of hurting any of us; you just wanted your friend released."

Mortis walked over and undid the ropes that held his friend, Mortis then looked at Tai and the gang and said, "Well I do believe that introductions are in order, I am Mortis and this is my friend Jake." Then Mortis saw the same strange devices he and Jake possessed and said, "So you all have these strange devices as well? What a coincidence, we possess these devices as well, to tell the truth we don't really know what they are?" Tai and the gang explained to them the whole Digi-Destined thing; Jake took it rather easy. But Mortis was a bit tougher to convince, "Save the World, what the heck are you guys on! I'm supposed to be enjoying my vacation days, not face this Etemon whatever you called him!"

Izzy said, "Actually, we're all in this together. I could understand your lack of belief in all this, but if you look at this our way? I'm pretty sure you'll see we're the last hope for this world." Mortis looked at Izzy and responded, "Look I didn't choose you bunch to be my teammates, and I didn't choose to be part of whatever team this is! Come on Jake, we're leaving." Jake looked at his friend and said, "Actually Mortis I was thinking of traveling with them for awhile." Mortis said: "Fine, go off with these wayward travelers and battle an enemy that does not exist! See if I care!!!"

Jake watched Mortis stomp off into the night and said, "Don't worry, he'll be back in the morning." Joe looked at Jake and asked, "How do you know, for all you know he could be going off to face Etemon himself?!" Jake responded and said, "Trust me, Mortis just acts like that when he has a hard time assimilating anything, he'll be back tomorrow morning asking to be forgiven for his behavior tonight."

***

Meanwhile Mortis rested against a tree mumbling to himself: "Humph! Jake's a fool, thinking he can trust those kids. Actually now that I think of it? They didn't seem that hostile to me. Maybe tomorrow I'll apologize to them, if I can find them."

The next morning the group awoke to find Mortis back and leaning against a tree, he said: "Okay, I did some heavy soul searching and after last night I'm sorry for what happened, I just need a little time to myself to think it over. And, well if I am to become a part of this team? I say let's get up and get started."

And with that a new friendship was formed, all of them yet unaware that they were being watched. Not by servants of Etemon, but servants of an evil yet to be mentioned.


	2. The First Day There

****

Chapter 2: The First Day Here

As our story continues, Mortis started asking multiple questions…stuff like 'why are we here?' and 'what is this place to begin with?' From the team Mortis and Jake found that they were on the continent of Server in some place called the Digi-world, and the reason they were here was to save the Digital World from evil, Mortis suddenly stopped in his tracks and said, "Hold it…you really think I'm going to buy any of this 'save the world' junk?" Mortis let of a hollow sounding laugh and continued, "Sorry guys, hate to inform you…but risking my can is not in my weekly planner, so sorry to disappoint you." After that he just picked up the pace to get ahead of them.

Jake picked up the pace but slowed pace when he got up to Tai and said, "Sorry about that, Mortis isn't usually this self-centered…or bitter for that matter. If you need to know I have my belief that he'll come around, slowly but surely he'll come around and act not as hostile to you guys."

Later that day, or should I say night…Mortis told the others that he was going for a stroll, he'd be back shortly…Jake asked to come along but Mortis insisted that he'd rather like to go alone. Mortis looked around and thought to himself, "_Geez…I thought those guys said that there was evil in this world? Well if there is, where is it?_" Mortis walked a little farther, just then he heard it…footsteps behind him, he turned around to discover…nothing, just darkness nothing more. "Jake I thought I told you I wanted to be alone!" Mortis argued, but the only response was silence. Then came the sound of someone running behind him, but Mortis didn't look quick enough to see who was behind him, "Come on Jake…this isn't funny!" Mortis called out, more cautious than angry.

This time a voice responded, not Jake's though: "Mortis, Mortis, Mortis…I'm sorry but I'm not your friend, but I do have a proposition for you?" Mortis heard this and replied, "Come out…who ever you are from where ever you're hiding, and we'll talk." Mortis watched as a figure in a heavy hooded black robe appeared from the cover of the night, Mortis finished with: "Okay…how come you know my name, and what is it you wish to speak to me about?"

The figure in the black robe continued, "To answer your first question…our master knew your father, and secondly my master needs your help to vanquish his enemies." Mortis looked the guy over, he continued: "We need you to get rid of a rival power of ours first, Etemon…I'm sure you've heard the name already?" Mortis nodded, the figure proceeded, "The next might seem a bit much to ask, but we need you to destroy the Digidestined for us, after you eliminate Etemon of course." Mortis was shocked, destroy his new friends…kill Jake. The figure finished with, "So will you help our master?" Mortis responded, "I'll destroy Etemon for you because he my enemy too, but to ask me to kill my new friends…I cannot."

The figure turned around and said, "That hurts my feelings for you see," Just then the figure whirled around and pulled out a sword, "I just really can't take no for an answer…I'm really one of those 'all or nothing' kind of guys." After that he attacked Mortis, Mortis barely dodged the blade. The figure whirled around and had another swing at Mortis, that missed too. The figure said, "Come on Mortis, show me what you got? Because if this is all…I'm not impressed." Mortis didn't know what the figure was talking about, then he remembered that weird little device he had received before coming here, he looked at it and thought to himself: "_Okay you little…what ever the hell you are, this would be the moment where you save me from an early death here_?"

Just then a flash of white light flooded the area from it, the robed figure said, "Excellent…now we will see what you can truly do?" Just then Mortis disappeared and in his place, appeared a crimson armored angel. It's six steel wings reflecting the light, the robed figure attacked the angel…but the angel dodged it and gave the robed figure a back hand outside the head. The robed figure then put his blade away and said, "Now I ask again for the last time…will you help our master or not?"

The angel replied, "I will not destroy my friends." The robed figure then said, "Okay…if that is your final resolve…I'll leave you to it, to tell you the truth I'd hate to see anything happen to your friends. Tsk Tsk…Ah well, we'll be watching you and your friends Mortis, and call us if you change your mind." And with that the robed figure disappeared. "That…will be very unlikely." The angel grumbled, when he became Mortis again he ran back to the group and told them of what had just transpired between him and the man in the black robe. "And you're sure this person was a Digidestined?" Tai asked, Mortis nodded and replied, "He was either a year younger or older than I am, but one thing's for sure…he did not get that good with a sword on his own, another thing that surprised me was what my little device did for me, I only wish you'd been there to see it?"

"You mean you digivolved, I wouldn't be surprised by your amazement…when it happened for us we couldn't believe it either." Izzy replied. Mortis then said, "Well just one more thing…I hope none of us has to run into that guy in the black robe again, because was powerful…REALLY powerful, in fact I don't think he was using his full power."

***

We catch up with the person in the black robe again, he talking to himself: "Yes master I know I should've digivolved, but I didn't see the point…yes, I'm sorry for failing you…but don't threat…because next time, I'll let it all out." And with that the black robed stranger pulled out his blade and cut down a tree in just one swing of it, the next thing he does is take off the robe and underneath we see a silver armored angel (like Mortis but only the hair is shorter).


End file.
